Over worked
by Brometheus
Summary: One shot, maybe two shot. Allen is over worked, always training so lavi decides to help him relax. Laven, yaoi queer love, you get it. happy early birthday ads! :D


Over worked

_**A/N; well this is written for my friends birthday, happy birthday adders! :D with love, from Hayley! Hope this is good enough! I fail at humour... **_

Allen had been walking down the hallways of the order, completely lost, but minding his own business when Lavi randomly came out seemingly nowhere and glomped him from behind.

"Allen!" the redhead cried, crying fake tears, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"...We ate dinner together half an hour ago..." Allen said with a raised eyebrow.

"THAT WAS FOREVER AGO!!" Allen flailed as Lavi yelled in his ear, not happy about the abuse his ears were taking.

"Bloody hell Lavi! Don't yell so close to my head!" Allen untangled himself from the older teens grasp, rubbing his ear gingerly as Lavi grinned at him.

".. You could at least try to look a little guilty for damaging my hearing..."

"But then I don't get that cute little glare!" Lavi cooed and Allen rolled his eyes.

"I'm not cute!" he said before turning away from the redhead and walking down the hall. Unfortunately for Allen, Lavi was hell bent on following him around until Allen either ditched him (which Allen would never do! He was far too polite for that!) Or beat him up, (which if annoyed enough, Allen might do...).

"Soooooooo, where are yah heading moyashi?" Lavi asked, as he walked beside Allen, hands behind his head causally.

"... The training room..." Allen shrugged. Lavi blinked for a moment in confusion, before voicing the question;

"Then why are you going this way? The training rooms are on the other side of the building." Allen froze and twitched for a moment, searching for some kind of excuse.

"You're lost aren't you?"

"N-no!" Lavi laughed and ruffled Allen's snowy locks affectionately.

"Yes you are! Come on, I'll show you the right way!" Lavi grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction they had been walking. Allen fought the blush that started making its way along his cheeks as Lavi skipped down the hall, dragging the younger boy along with him.

"L-Lavi... you can let go of my hand... its not like I'm going to run away... I have no idea where I am." Allen grumbled.

"But then I don't get to hold your hand!" Lavi's sounded shocked that Allen would even suggest such a thing.

"Whatever..."

_**-Lavi POV-**_

'Allen is so cute!! Hmmm, I wonder how he would react if I took him to my room and screwed him senseless... No... Bad Lavi, that's not a nice thing to do! Allen would get mad...' I thought this with a stupid grin as I led Allen down the halls. I've had a little more than a crush on Allen for... quite a while now. I mean, who wouldn't fall for him? He's smart, funny, strong, adorable, slightly dense at times, capable, gentle, shy, kind and above all, UNBELIEVABLY FUCKING HOT! I looked back at him as I skipped happily down the hall and was pretty surprised to see him blushing.

OH. MY. GOD. Does he like me too? Oooh... I could feel the evil grin spread across my face as I thought, '_this is going to be fun.'_

_**-Normal POV-**_

Lavi led Allen down a series of corridors and Allen was starting to get the feeling they were going in circles. He was pretty sure that they had passed that stupid lamp with a dent in the side _4 times _already.

"Lavi where are we?" he asked, not even bothering to keep the annoyance from his voice.

"Why, we're in the hallway silly!"

"That's not what I asked Lavi. How much longer till we get to the training rooms?" Allen tried to free his hand from Lavi's steely grip but was unsuccessful. Again.

"We're not going to the training rooms!" Lavi chirped as he rounded yet another corner.

"WHAT?!"

"You train too much! All you think about is work, dango, work, work, kill akuma, work, train, dango, work! You need to relax some!"

"I relax plenty!"

"Then why don't you even hang out with me hardly ever?" Lavi asked, pouting as he continued to yank Allen down the hallways of the black order.

"Umm..."

"Exactly." The redhead smiled in victory as he opened the door to one of them many rooms in the order. His room.

"Lavi? What is this?" Allen asked uncertainly.

"This? This is my room!"

"O...kay... and how am I supposed to 'relax' here?" the white haired teen looked around the room, his nose wrinkled in disgust at the mess of papers that seemed to occupy every corner.

"Like this!" Lavi's hands slid up to Allen's shoulders and he began to knead them.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?" Allen stuttered.

"It's called a massage! It's the one sure fire way to relax anyone!" Lavi told him wisely, grinning as he felt Allen's muscles loosening almost instantly.

"... it does feel... good..." Allen mumbled as Lavi continued kneading in firm circles on his shoulders.

"Here, lay down on the bed..." Lavi steered Allen to the edge of the bed. The younger seemed slightly hesitant but obeyed, lying down on his stomach with a sigh.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Allen asked, turning to look at Lavi who was straddling him from behind.

"Well, how else am I supposed to give you a backrub Allen?" Lavi asked teasingly as he began to gently rub pressured circles along Allen's tense back through the fabric of his shirt.

"Well you don't- oh my god!" Allen gasped as Lavi's experienced fingers worked at the muscles in his back, making the stiffness he hadn't even realised was there disappear. Lavi chuckled and slid his hands up Allen's shirt, gently rubbing his hands over the bare skin, marvelling at its softness.

"Wh-where... did you... learn to do... this?" Allen asked between gasps and half moans as his eyes started to flutter shut.

"Oh, here and there... the panda has a bad back... so he used to get me to rub his back. Had me read several books on the subject so I could do it right." Allen made a noise of understanding in the back of his throat as he fought to stay awake.

"Geez... you're already putting me to sleep..." he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah... I've been told my hands are quite good for this kind of thing..."

"Mmm..." Allen responded and Lavi chuckled.

"Well I think my work here is just about done. How do you feel?" Lavi asked, leaning down to whispering in Allen's ear. The boy was so relaxed, he didn't even notice.

"Absolutely amazing..." Allen murmured, completely content.

"Yup. Mission accomplished! Lavi grinned as he flopped down on the bed beside the completely sated form of Allen walker.

"You should do that again sometime..." Allen muttered as he dosed comfortably.

"Any time you want me too Allen..." Lavi whispered seductively into Allen's ear. As expected the white haired boy jumped in shock and backed away from Lavi, blushing madly.

"Umm, thanks?" he said, shifting uncomfortably as Lavi smiled lazily at him.

"Why so nervous Allen?" came the teasing question.

"I'm not nervous!" Allen squeaked backing further away from Lavi as the older redhead started to crawl towards him.

"You look nervous."

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you backing away?" Lavi asked as Allen's back mad contact with the wall.

"Wh-why are you coming forward?" the white haired boy countered his breath hitching as Lavi leaned forward, close enough for them to feel the heat radiating off of each other as their eyes locked.

"Well, I like you, and I figured a direct approach would work better? You are a wee bit dense Allen..." Lavi murmured, their breath mingling deliciously as they started panting slightly at the closeness.

"You... like me?" Allen asked, voice low, his eyes shutting half way as their lips brushed as the spoke. Lavi's hands closed around Allen's unresisting wrists and pinned them on either side of his head.

"Yeah... do... you like me?" Lavi asked, wondering if the small shutter Allen gave was a yes.

"I..." Allen started.

"Hmm?"

"I... like you... too..." Allen breathed. Leaning forward and sealing Lavi's lips in a kiss.

_**X RATED THINGS HAPPEN HERE, AND IF YOU BEG FOR IT, I MAY JUST WRITE IT AND POST IT. –insert evil laughter here-**_

Allen and Lavi lay beside each other, quite content as they came down from their euphoria. Allen sighed and wrapped an arm around Lavi, as he buried his nose in the crook of the redhead's neck as he breathed in the redhead's scent.

"Mmm, Lavi?" Allen asked, looking up at his older lover.

"Yeah?" Allen smiled, Lavi was just too cute when he was sleepy and off guard.

"You'll have to 'relax me' more often." Lavi's eyes shot open in surprise at Allen's seductive tone, only to find the younger one smiling as innocent as a nun.

"Is... that so?"

"Yup. And next time, we're using toys." Lavi flailed as Allen laughed.

FIN

_**A/N; well, that's all folks! Now, if you want the X-rated stuff, get down on your knees and beg! Beg and review! –more evil laughter-**_


End file.
